The Deadman's Daughter
by chelzwwefan
Summary: Courtney has a dark past that The Deadman has buried, but is in danger of resurfacing. With the help of close friends, can she finally move on and achieve her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**YES. NEW STORY. I'M NOT STOPPING SCL BUT I WANNA WRITE BOTH AT THE SAME TIME TO KEEP ME FROM GOING INSANE AT SCHOOL. I HOPE THIS GOES AS WELL AS IT WAS GOING IN MY HEAD LOL. **

I looked at the board where the card was written up. I remember walking by all of the time over the years and seeing the names of so many wrestling legends, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Mankind, The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and seeing so many legendary matches. Now my name is on this board. This was the night of my life that I had been working so hard for. All of the struggle and dedication, and not to mention the ass kicking my dad gave me, it was my time to shine. I smiled and snapped a picture of it on my phone and sent it to my brother, _Not so bad huh Gun? _

I smiled walking back to the locker room, dodging the bulk of the chaos that was consuming a majority of the hallways. It was the biggest night of the year for us here in the WWE, Wrestlemania. I've lost count of how many shows I've ever been in in my life but I'm pretty sure this will be one I will always remember. I went to the locker room and finished getting dressed into my new gear, black and purple tights, matching top, and black leather jacket that my dad bought me a month earlier. Yeah I'm not the typical Diva, hell I don't even call myself that word. I am a female superstar, I'm not about the "booty popping" and "stink faces". I take pride in professional wrestling and have been called one of the best woman wrestlers since Lita, Molly, and Victoria. Way to inflate my ego! It's great though. Those were some of the greatest ladies and some of my mentors.

I finished touching up my make up a bit and pulled my hair up into a tight ponytail and walked out of the locker room. It was a bit crazier back there and nearing the end of the match that was currently going on. A familiar voice rang out that instantly brought a smile to my face. "Courtney I was looking for you everywhere. Are you excited?" I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist, giving him a tight hug. Gosh I love the way he smells. He lifted up my chin and gave me a soft kiss on the lips and hit me with his signature smirk, sending chills down my spine. Now it was going to be even harder to get into the zone for my match, way to go. "You're going to do great. Just remember to have fun out there," he said rubbing my back walking me towards the gorilla position. "You know you're the 10th person to tell me that right?" He laughed. "I'm going to have the time of my life and win that title. As for you, you better give Dwaynie hell out there," I said stretching. "You bet I am. A year in the making, I'm pretty sure we're ready to put on the match of the year," he said, watching me stretch my legs. I looked up and smirked, "Not if I do it first." I was the first female to be in an Intercontinental Title match since Chyna. He helped me up and gave me another kiss before we heard a stage hand call him for a backstage interview. "Good luck Court. Oh yeah, your Dad told me to give you this before you went out," he said handing me a folded up piece of paper before walking away with the techie. My brows furrowed opening up the piece of paper and looking at the picture. It was my dad and I at my first Wrestlemania. The smiles on our faces were priceless. It was one of the brightest years I had had in a long time. I put the picture down and read the letter.

_Courtney, _

_Tonight is the night that you will remember for the rest of your career. I'm so proud of you. You showed that you are dedicated to what you're doing and are ready to take your career to the next level. I didn't want to break your concentration so I thought it would be better if I wrote this letter instead and give you this picture. I remember what you told me that day. You said that you will wrestle in that ring at Wrestlemania one year. Now you are. I'll be watching from my locker room. Do me proud buttercup and remember to have fun. _

_Love, Dad. _

I quickly blinked away the tears and folded the picture and letter back up and stuck it in my boot. I looked over at the monitor at the ending of the last match. Uncle Glenn had just beat Randy. I chuckled a little and started to warm up and get in the zone as the video package for my match started up. Cody and I had this feud planned out to the last details and was glad that he was going to drop the title to me that night. "Calaway, we need you at the curtain," the stage hand said getting my attention. I grabbed up a bottle of water, taking a few sips and head to the top of the curtain. I smiled at the sight before me. It was a present from Vince and Daddy. A violet Harley. I was asking year after year for it and I got it for my 26th birthday this year. I climbed on and took a deep breath. Cody walked up and gave me a pat on the back. "Match of the year?" He said zipping up his jacket. I gave him a nod and a smile, "Match of the year."

I heard his music and he gave me a nod before getting into 'Cody mode' and walking out of the curtain. For someone so sweet, he was really good at being someone who was so full of himself. I started up my bike and revved the engine a little. It's my first Wrestlemania and I'm ready. I glanced over at the tech and he gave me the nod. _Gong. _I could hear the crowd erupt as my music blasted through the speakers and I rolled out on the stage. I looked around at the crowd and smiled seeing all of the signs and fans. I revved the engine a couple more times as Justin Roberts announced me.

"From Death Valley, weighing in at 153 pounds, she is The Deadman's Daughter... COURTNEY BRIANNE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE REALLY INTERESTING. I GET A LOT OF INSPIRATION BY THE STORIES I READ ON HERE SO I'M GONNA CREATE MY OWN CHAOS-LIKE STORY. I'M GONNA TRY TO KEEP ALL OF THE REAL LIFE EVENTS AS CLOSE TO REAL AS POSSIBLE. YEAH SO HERE'S CHAPTER 2. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**

_4 Years Earlier..._

_FLASHBACK/DREAM_

_"Please can we go? I won the contest in school and got 3 free tickets to the show. I don't want them to go to waste." _

_"For the last fucking time no! Now stop asking me before I burn those fucking tickets."_

_I sniffled a little and walked back to my room. It was pretty bleak. No signs of creativity. They don't like creativity. Especially stuff that interests me. I really hate them. How did they get me? Why couldn't they send me somewhere else? Don't they see that these people are horrible? I crawled under the bed and grabbed my shoe box. It was the little bit of light in my life. I opened it up and grabbed out some of the contents. A poster of the upcoming WWF show coming to Houston. The arena was only a 10 minute walk from school. I could leave after school and go straight there on Monday. Yeah... If only those jerks would let me. They don't let me do anything. I looked down at the tickets again and ran my fingers across the lettering. "I really wanna go," I whispered outloud to myself. I put the tickets in the box and placed the box back under the bed behind some of my other boxes. It's all I have. Bouncing around from foster home to foster home does that to you. I stopped cold as I heard footsteps pound down the hall to my door. I hurried to get from under the bed as he swung the door open forcefully. _

_"What in the hell are you doing?"_

_"N-nothing."_

_"Liar! What are you hiding?" he yelled. I could tell he was drunk, again. Kinda sad for a 12 year old to know what alcohol smelled like. _

_"N-nothing I swear. I was g-getting something to wear to school tomorrow from my box. That's it."_

_He walked over and pushed me out of the way pretty hard. I hit my arm on the dresser. I could feel my heart pound out of my chest as he pulled all of my stuff from under the bed and laid eyes on my box. I was internally screaming and pleading, knowing if I said a word he would hit me again. I got hit basically every day. It's starting to get kinda hard covering up the bruises. He picked it up and opened it up, the tickets laying on top of everything. _

_"What in the hell is this? Tickets to wrasslin' huh? You know this shit is fake right?"_

_I just nodded. _

_"You really think you're going to this huh?"_

_I shrugged. _

_"You must be out of your fucking mind. There's no fucking way you're going to this," he said grabbing the tickets and poster out of the box. He emptied the contents of my box out on the floor. I scurried down and tried to pick up everything. _

_"Yeah you better clean all of that shit up. Don't hide anything else in this house again," he said before giving me a swift kick in the side. I cried out in pain, clutching my sides. "Now get your ass up. Before I-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"_

I groaned. Fuck. Alarm go away. Please. I swatted at the thing. I hadn't fallen asleep until 4am and now it's 7am. At least I got to sleep a little.

"Come on and get up Court. Time to run."

"5 more minutes please," I said sticking 4 fingers up.

"That's not even 5 fingers. Get up," he said, pulling the covers off of me, exposing my body to the cold air.

"Ahh! Come on Daddy! I only got 3 hours of sleep. Can I please get at least another hour in before starting this day of hell?"

"I already gave you an extra hour. We've already wasted time. Now get up and get dressed. I'll give you 10 minutes," he said before leaving the room.

I rolled onto my back and sighed. Yeah, having The Undertaker as your dad isn't the coolest thing in the world when you like sleeping in every once in a while. I swear the man never sleeps. These 6am runs are hell to my sleeping pattern. I really can't complain much. I need to run every day. Days I don't run, I feel like complete crap and don't feel like doing anything. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and washed my face. It was my first day in the WWE. Well not really, I traveled with Daddy all the time but it was my first day working for Uncle Vince. After all of the years watching the product from the crowd and from backstage, I think I was pretty much destined to work for the man. It's alright though, I love wrestling. I pulled on some jogging pants and a WWE t-shirt. I pulled my rusty brown locks into a ponytail, grabbed my phone, MP3 player and key card and went downstairs to the lobby of the hotel. I saw Daddy sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. For someone with so much star power as him, he's the most down to Earth man ever. So old fashioned. So over-protective. Have I mention that this guy is 43 years old and can keep up with the likes of me? I mean I'm almost 23 and he pushes harder than I can keep up with. Maybe it's because morning time is evil.

"Ok. I'm ready," I said to him. He peeked over the top of the news paper, most likely to see if my outfit is appropriate, folded it up and sat it back on the table. He stood up and I looked up to him, his 6 foot 10 inch frame towering over my 5 foot 10 inch body. He held out his hand.

"Aw come on," I complained. He pointed to his hand. I handed him my phone and MP3 player and he turned them off and put them on the front desk asking the receptionist to hold it for me.

"You don't need it. It's better to hear what's going on around you instead of that crap music."

I sighed and rolled my eyes and then we left. I forgot where we were for a minute. It was smart for him to take it from me. We were in Philadelphia. I liked Philly but I didn't want to take the chance of getting mugged.

We'd be running for a good hour and a half and I felt like my legs were going to fall off. I looked over to Daddy and he barely looked like he broke a sweat. _So jealous_, I said to myself. We kept running and running and running and running. Did I mention that we were running? Not jogging, running. We turned a corner and I swear I saw a special light shining down, the hotel was right there! "Thank God," I said. He laughed.

"Are you really that tired?"

"YES. Yes I am Daddy. I'm exhausted. I want to shower and get back in bed."

"Too bad. The day is in full swing now. You know the drill. Shower, breakfast and get to the arena."

I nodded as we stopped at the entrance of the hotel. I was heaved over trying to catch my breath. Damn I actually thought I was in shape. "I'll meet you in there in a minute. I need to reinflate my lungs." He laughed and patted me on the back before heading in the hotel. My chest was on fire. I only think we ran like 3 miles. I guess no more McDonalds for a while. I started walking into the building but ran into something hard. So hard that I fell straight on my ass. Damn that hurt. I looked up and saw him. Daddy kept me away from most of the guys because they were all about sex. Trying to get my 'innocence'. New flash dad, the summer I stayed with Ted Jr. Anywho, this guy infront of me, apologizing for his dear life, trying to help me up. I went full on noodle leg.

"I'm so sorry. I have learn how to pay more attention to what's in front of me rather than dodging fans," he said. I laughed a little dusting off my pants. "You look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

I laughed a little. "I hope you do. I've hanging around the locker room since you debuted. I just grew up a little."

He laughed again. God those dimples. "I see a lot of people every day. Refresh my memory."

I folded my arms. "I'm really hurt John. How can you forget my name Cena? We use to hang out all of the time. I remember Daddy almost killed you when he walked in when you were changing."

"Courtney? Damn you really have grown up. What have you been up to?"

I nodded. So he did remember me. Good. "Yeah. It's been a few years. Had to get some training in. I went on the indy's for a couple years and out to Japan. I got signed a few months ago and am sorta debuting tonight."

"Sorta debuting?" he said.

"Yeah. I don't have an offical match but I'm doing a little introductory segment. You'll see later," I said laughing. I was totally nervous. Damn he's still hot as ever.

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. I felt his eyes look me over. I admit it, I had a pretty drastic change over the last 5 years. I let my hair grow back out, dyed it, boobs got bigger and my figure filled out proportionally. I was wondering when it would happen.

"Well I've got to head out to the gym, I'll see you later Court," he said.

"Yeah. I'll see ya later," I said tucking some of my hair behind my ear. He then did the unexpected, he wrapped his arm around me and gave me a hug. _Oh my gosh he smells good_, I thought to myself. I almost got caught up in the moment and remembered I needed to hug him back. That would have been tragic. He smiled and walked down the block. I let out a girly sigh and drifted into the hotel. That guy was the only person I had a major crush on back then. He was just so cute and so bad. Ok Courtney get yourself together. Don't be a whore. He's probably in a relationship. I don't know.

I retrieved my phone and MP3 from the receptionist and headed back upstairs. As long as I was down there, I was hoping that Dad would be out of the shower and dressed. I slid the key card in the door and opened it and lo and behold, there he is sitting there watching TV, ready to go. I think he's Superman or something.

"Got lost?"

I shrugged setting my things on the counter and stretching.

"I take that as a yes?"

"You can say that if you want to." I gave him a quick, cheesy smile and my things and took a shower.

After I got dressed and we had breakfast, we were off to the arena. Dad doesn't trust me to drive the rental. One run in with the atm pole and I'm barred from all rental cars. Despite the time of year, I had to put on a black hoodie to conceal my identity. It was unseasonably warm in Philly for November and I was sweating. It was horrible. I heard all of the fans screaming for my Dad when he walked along the fence. Seeing everyone throw themselves at him to get a shred of his attention. _Will that be me in a few months?_ I questioned myself. He gave the crowd a quick tip of his hat before entering the building, me closely behind him.

I pulled down my hood and looked around. It hasn't really changed much in the last few years. A few more techies. More boxes. New faces. This was going to be fun. I followed Dad to his private locker room and set my bags down on the bench and sighed. He looked up at me and raised a brow.

"Yes I'm tired already." He smirked and started unpacking his gear. "I think I'm going to walk around and find some coffee. It's still in catering right?" He nodded hanging up his tights. I rolled my eyes and left. He needs to talk more. I walked down the hallway, basically saying hello to everyone that I passed, and went into catering. Man there are a lot of people in here. I grabbed a banana and looked around. I saw some familiar blonde locks and tapped on the tall guy's shoulder. "Ahem sir." He turned around looking like he was about to punch somebody and looked down at me. His jaw dropped and I chuckled.

"Court? Is that you?"

"I think so," I answered back. Damn he aged. I heard about his little live sex celebration with Amy. I knew he was a whore from the start. He grabbed me up in a tight hug. "Um, I need to BREATHE!"

"Oops," he said letting me loose. I laughed. "Where have you been? It's like you dropped off of the face of the Earth for the past, oh, 4 years!"

I laughed again. I kinda did. "I was training for a while. Dad thought it would be better if I focused on that. I just returned from Japan a few months ago."

"Wait, Deadman let you go to Japan _alone_?"

"Surprisingly yes, after completely bypassing him and paying for school and paying for my ticket. Needless to say, he had no choice but to let me go. Now I can't go anywhere without him up my ass," We laughed.

"Well I'm glad that you're back Court. We're about to have a meeting so-"

"Meeting? Oh I think I need to be here then."

"Do you? You got a spot on the roster?"

"I didn't go to Japan for nothing."

"Wow. I knew it was a matter of time. Well welcome Jumping Bean."

"I thought I told you to never call me that again," I said swatting his arm.

"Ow! You hit hard!" I laughed. "Poor Addy."

"Hey if I can't call you Jumping Bean, then you can't call me Addy," he said with a ridiculously serious look on his face. He's still as dorky as ever.

"That's fine. The only person that could call me Jumping Bean is Jay anyway," I said, sticking out my tongue. The expression on his face was funny as hell then. We were both cracking up, just like old times. Then Adam's expression changed. I turned around and Daddy was standing behind me. Such a buzzkill sometimes. "Don't do that Daddy. That's creepy," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"It's almost time for the meeting, come on we need to get a seat," he said, leading me away from Adam. Don't you just love overprotective fathers?

We sat down near the front of the room. I looked back and by that time, most of the roster was in the room. I remembered many faces, but there were a lot of new ones too. It really did change while I was gone. My eyes stopped when I saw him walk in. I did a little bit of research when I was having breakfast, he just had surgery on his neck. I literally gasped as I read it. He was feuding with Jericho and going to return to the ring at the next PPV. It sent a chill down my spine when his eyes met mine. _STOP STARING STUPID!_, I scolded my self and immediately looked down at the floor. I'm not really a nervous person but dammit he messes with my mind. I looked up and behind me again, and low and behold, HE'S SITTING RIGHT THERE.

"Hey," he said smirking.

"Hey,"I said back, tucking my bangs behind my ear. It was my nervous tell. Not many people knew that, yet he did. I saw him smile. Just as I was about to say something else, I heard a familiar, booming voice.

"Hello everyone! I want to make this meeting as quick as possible," Vince said. Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Buzzkiller #2. Between him and my dad, they were the Buzzkill Tag Team Champions. I turned around in my seat and crossed my legs and listened to the man speak. I've sat through a few of these meetings before. Some of this stuff I had already known. Meet with creative, remember photo shoots, blah blah blah. I hate repetitive stuff like that.

"Ok I have one more thing to say, we have a new addition to the roster that everyone will be working with sooner or later. Courtney come on up here and introduce yourself to everyone."

Shit. No Vince. I stood up and nervously waved to everyone. Yeah, I can go out and talk to crowds of thousands of people but I can't speak in front of 60 people.

"Uh, hey guys. Like Mr. McMahon said, my name is Courtney. I know a lot of you already from a few years back but some of you are new and I can't wait to get to know you guys."

"Someone's nervous!" I heard someone yell out from the back.

I laughed and tried to cover the blush that was covering my face. "Shut up! It's just awkward that's all. I don't know what to say."

Vince laughed, "Well that was good enough. If they want to know more about you, they can just ask," he said patting my back. I shook my head and sat back down. Dad looked over at me and shook his head with a smirk on his face. I totally dorked out. He ruffled my hair and walked, I assumed, back to the locker room. I let out a deep sigh and ran my hands over my face. I felt a tap on my back.

"It's fine. Everyone has that moment during their first meeting," I turned and John was still sitting there.

"I'm usually not like that, I swear."

"Don't worry, I know. I've gotta go do a couple shoots, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I'll see ya." I watched him walk away. Talk about I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave. Geez Court control your hormones. I shook my head and stood up.

"Excuse me, Courtney," I turned and saw a woman with an apron on.

"Yeah?"

"We need you in hair and make up in 20 minutes for your shoot at 3."

Fuck I forgot. I sighed and told her I'd be right there. It's going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK SO EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE I WILL HAVE A 'SHOW' CHAPTER. NOT MANY THOUGH BECAUSE I SUCK AT WRITING MATCHES AND STUFF. ANYWHO, ENJOY. REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! ;)**

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW**

The show comes back from commercial during the main event. The Undertaker and Big Show were in the ring, Big Show having The Undertaker in a side headlock.

"We're back here on Monday Night RAW with a special main event contest from the SmackDown roster. During the commercial, Big Show hit a huge suplex on the Undertaker and has had the advantage ever since," JR said.

"These two heavyweights are pulling everything out of the bag. It's insane!" Lawler cried out.

Undertaker pushed off Show to the ropes and when Show bounced back, Taker caught him by the neck preparing for the chokeslam when a gong rung out though the arena. The crowd erupted as the lights went out. A few seconds later, a single light shone down to the ring then the sound of an engine revving rung out in the air. There was another gong and then the lights came back on. There was a person at the top of the ramp on a motorcycle. They were dressed in black leather pants, a black leather jacket and a black motorcycle helmet. The Undertaker and Big Show both stared down at the ramp as the person on the bike moved their way down to the ring. The person was looking up at both of them as they got off the bike and climbed up on the apron.

Big Show used the opportunity while Taker was distracted to grab him by the neck and chokeslam him, getting the pin. He stood up over him, smirked and left the ring. The person in the bike helmet watched him walk away from the ring and then looked back at The Undertaker, who was recovering from the brutal chokeslam. The person tilted their head to the side, showing a bit of confusion, and entered the ring.

The person stopped at Taker's feet right as he sat up. They took as step back right as Undertaker got to his feet. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Taker grabbed the person by the neck and grabbed off the helmet. Taker's eyes widened as the young woman was revealed. He immediately let her go and stepped back. Her hand immediately went around her neck and then she ran her hand through her hair. She looked around, avoiding eye contact with Taker and then slide out of the ring and she hopped back on her bike. She made a quick U-Turn and rode up the ramp and to the backstage area leaving Taker in the ring, the crowd confused and commentary speechless.

"W-who was that?" was the last thing JR said before RAW went off air.


	4. Chapter 4

**SO THIS SEMESTER OF SCHOOL WAS HELL AND I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE MUCH TIME TO WATCH WRESTLING, LET ALONE WRITE. BUT SINCE I'M ON VACATION, I WILL WRITE!**

**ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW. IT HELPS WITH WRITING THE STORY. GIVE SUGGESTIONS AND SUCH. **

**ANY WHO, ON WITH THE STORY!**

***DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN COURTNEY AND ALL OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. THE OTHER WELL KNOWN NAMES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.***

_Two Weeks Later..._

It's been crazy. So much happened after my debut. Daddy won his match against Big Show, I started to get a fan following (surprisingly) and I've been given a huge storyline. I've also had some crazy shit happen too. Some of the new girls, ones that were hired before I left for training, they don't like me so much. I guess being "The Deadman's Daughter" doesn't play the same way with everyone. Not everyone hates me though. I of course have Lisa. She's like a second, third, fourth...ok she was a mom to me. Thanks Dad. She has my back when the bitches get rowdy, even though I could snatch them up by their cheap weaves and swing them around the locker room. I also have a few new friends. There's Beth. She's so fucking cool. I swear if I dyed my hair blonde and she tanned a little more, we could be twins. She's so awesome. I also have Nattie. Gosh I love her. I remembered watching her Dad on TV when I was younger. I think I met him once backstage too. I can't remember. Those three were the only ones I really hung out with. I had mutual relationships with most people.

One person I had really been hanging out a lot with was John. Going to lunch, going to the gym, to the movies, anything. He was just as sweet as he was back then. Of course, Daddy was still peeking over his shoulder or newspaper to make sure nothing was happening. Such a cock block. Yes, there was tons of flirting. I'm single, he's single. It's perfectly fine right? I guess him having so much star power and such, he doesn't want me to get hurt. I understand but I am a big girl now.

Today was a day off for me. I was down in Florida visiting Beth and Nattie for our days off and to do a little training down here at Florida Championship Wrestling. I did a little bit of training at OVW when started but opted out to start at a smaller school. I thought that we could go to the gym and then head to the mall for a little Christmas shopping, since it was around the corner. I still needed to get presents for some people... Daddy, Sara, Lisa, and... John. Yes. We've rekindled our friendship over the last couple of weeks. Going to lunch, going to the gym, training in the ring, everything. Mostly stuff Daddy never let me do.

Nattie, Beth and I walked around the mall aimlessly, dodging shoppers.

"Ok so who do you have to shop for now?" Nattie asked looking in the window of one of the shops.

"Uh... Daddy, Sara, Lisa and someone else," I said, looking in the same window.

"Who?" Beth questioned, checking her phone.

"Let me guess, John?" Nattie said, poking me in the side.

I swatted at her hand, "Maybe..." They giggled. "Oh shut up. Do you think Sara would like that?" I said pointing at an item in the window. It was a picture frame. Even after the divorce, I still kept up with Sara and my sisters, sending birthday presents and such.

"It's cute. You have a picture to put in it?", Nattie said. I nodded. I have the perfect one. My graduation picture. It was one of the best days ever and one of the rare moments that I caught my dad smiling in a picture. So many great memories. I went into the store and purchased the frame and we continued on throughout the mall.

I was keeping my eye out for something for John. Granted we just got re-acquainted but it's Christmas. Plus he's cute. We scanned in every store in the mall and there was NOTHING that I could find for John, then it hit me. What do you get a guy who loves cars? Car stuff of course! The thing is, how could I get before Christmas in 2 weeks? I had to make some phone calls quick to make this perfect. Hopefully he would like it.

We walked to the food court of the mall and grabbed something to eat. Thank God it was my cheat day because I had been craving for some McDonald's fries for weeks, the one fast food I really allowed myself to have other than chocolate cake.

"So what are you going to get your lover?" Beth said in between bites of her sandwich.

I rolled my eyes and shoved another couple fries in my mouth. "I'm thinking of something personal that attracts his interest," I said smartly and smirked. The girls gasped and giggled. I laughed at their reactions and took a sip of tea. "I'm getting something for one of his cars that he just bought."

"Oh," they said in unison. After we finished up, we headed out of the mall, right after we signed a few autographs for a few cute, patient fans. We were riding back to Nattie's house when I got a text from John.

_John: I got your Christmas present. I think you'll like it._

_Court: Oh really?_

_John: Mhmm. _

_Court: Whatcha get me? _

_John: You really think I'm going to tell you?_

_Court: It was worth a shot. _

_John: Oh silly, naive Courtney. PS I'm really good at keeping secrets. So don't think you can get it out of me so easily._

_Court: Damn. There goes my plans of seducing you and getting the secret out._

_John: You can still seduce me if you want. I don't mind. ;)_

I smirked and giggled as I texted him and Beth looked back at me. "Oh Nat, I think they're sending each other dirty texts back there." Nattie laughed and peeked at me through the rearview mirror. I was blushing bright red.

"I'm going to kick both of your asses you know," I said trying to hid my blush.

"We know," Beth said.

_John: So.. you're in Tampa right? _

_Court: Yep. _

_John: How about I take you out on the town. Dinner, sightseeing. Tampa is a wild place._

_Court: Hmm.. I think I can squeeze you into my busy schedule. ;)_

_John: You better! I already have plans. Be ready by 8. _

_Court: I may be fashionably late ya know._

_John: Fine. Be ready by 8:01._

_Court: Asshole lol_

_John: :)_

I sighed then immediately started to panic. What in the hell was I going to wear? Where was he going to take me? "Uh you guys," I said. "I have a date tonight and I think I'm about to shit my pants."

**WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 4. THE NEXT ONE IS THE DATE AND JUNK. YOU KNOW THE DRILL, REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**SO YEAH. NOT MUCH TO SAY HERE. JUST READ AND REVIEW AS USUAL. **

**THE NORMAL. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT COURTNEY AND THE OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLACES. **

Chapter 5

Nattie and Beth put through me through an extreme make over. I know I changed my outfit atleast 7 times. It was crazy! I finally settled on some black skinny jeans, a cute sequin top, a black jacket and my favorite Louis Vuitton black pumps, which I had to fight Nattie for. Beth did my make up, giving me a smokey eye and bright red lipstick as a pop of color. As Nattie was finishing up my hair, the doorbell rang.

"Oooo I'll go get it!" Beth squealed and ran to the door.

I felt the butterflies start to flap in my stomach. I felt like I was going to yack up my lunch. Nattie snapped me out of my internal thoughts and I looked into the mirror. My hair was perfect. She grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. John was waiting in the living room talking to Beth and TJ (Tyson Kidd). He looked up and his eyes immediately stopped on me and his jaw hung open. Bingo Court, you just gave him an insta-boner. I smirked as I grabbed my bag and my phone and walked over to him. He still had the same expression on his face. "Close your mouth, you're drooling," I laughed.

God he looked so sexy. A black button down, blue jeans and black dress shoes. He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door. I heard Beth and Nattie oohing and I just shook my head. John opened the door to his car and I slid in. He walked around and sat down beside her in the driver's seat. He looked over to me and smiled.

"You look great," he said giving her a sly smile. I smiled back thanking him. "You look good too." John roared the engine and off we went.

John showed me all of the different things Tampa had to offer and some of his favorite spots to hang out at during his down time. Tampa was HUGE. We eventually stopped at some Cuban restaurant. He remembered that I loved Cuban food. It made me smile a little bit. John drew me out of my daydream when he laced his fingers in mine. He talked to the waitress and he lead us to a table in the back of the restaurant. It was so beautiful in there, so many different art pieces. The restaurant was fairly busy yet no one noticed either of us walk in. John pulled the chair out like a gentleman and I sat down. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I looked at the menu. Damn the pictures were enough to give me a mouthgasm. After we ordered, I was determined to get him to spill about my Christmas present. I'm not one to back down so easily.

"So Johnny. What have you been up to today?" I asked him as I sipped my soda.

He shrugged, "Not much, finished up some shopping for my mom and pops and my aunts."

"Did you get me anything?" I smirked playing with the straw. Hook.

"Mhmm," He said eating a chip. Line.

"Soooo? Whatcha get me," I said grabbing his hand, rubbing it seductively. Sinker.

He smirked and grabbed my hand, kissed it and pulled closer to me whispering, "You'll see on Christmas. Santa doesn't like little girls who are sneaky."

Fuck. No bite.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Just as I did, our food arrived. My God did it look good. And it tasted even better. After we finished, much to my dismay, John paid and we walked down the street. I really should have wore more comfortable shoes. We walked about two blocks from the restaurant to a club. Man it was hype. He talked to the bouncer and he let us in. Let me tell you, this place was AMAZING. Probably one of the hypest clubs I've ever been to outside of Houston. He immediately led me to the dance floor. He must have been determined to make this a good night.

It seemed like we had been dancing forever. He pointed me over to the bar to order us a couple drinks, a beer for him and a Coke for me (I'm Straight Edge). He smiled at me as I took a sip of my soda. "What?" I questioned him.

He shook his head, "Oh nothing, just admiring the view."

I quickly looked behind me about to beat some skank's ass and heard him laugh again. I rolled my eyes. "Jackass."

"So violent yet so sexy. Have you been enjoying yourself tonight?" He said sipping his beer.

"It's alright. Tampa's great but it's no Houston," I said.

"You just have to find a great club on a great night and have a good time," he said right before I started to freak out. The Way You Move came on. I danced at my senior prom to this and did a dance to this song in dance class. I immediately was entranced into the beat of the song and began to dance. John shook his head and grabbed my hand dragging me out to the dance floor once again. We meshed together, myself grinding on him to the beat. Right then it seemed like something clicked. I turned around to him and I saw the look in his eyes, his eyes darkened from the brilliant blue they already were. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. My heart was racing. I could have sworn he was going to kiss me then but he diverted my lips and went to my ear and whispered, "We have one more place to go..." before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the club. He left me with the bouncer, whom I nicknamed Gingy, as he ran down the street to retrieve our vehicle. He zoomed back down the street and the bouncer, later found out to be named Stephen, walked me to the car and opened the door for me. I thanked him and we rode off to God knows where.

I was enjoying my time and I looked over at John. He seemed like he had something on his mind. I could tell by the intense glare he was giving the road. I put my hand on his leg and he jumped and I immediately retracted my hand. What in the hell was wrong with him?

A few minutes later we stopped in a parking lot. He got out of the car and grabbed something out of the trunk then came around to my door and opening it, helping me out.

"Um, those shoes might not be a good idea in the sand," he said pointing to them.

"We're at a beach?" I questioned. It was fairly dark. He nodded and I slipped my shoes off and we walked onto the beach. The sand was cold. It was peaceful and secluded. John spread out a blanket and we sat down on it looking out on the water. The sounds of the waves crashing ashore was soothing. In all of the times going to the beach, I've never felt this relaxed, even if it were the middle of December. I started to shiver a little bit and John pulled me closer as I tried to steal as much body heat from him as possible. I smiled.

"Thanks for this. For everything. You really showed me a good time tonight Cena," I said looking up on him. He still had that distant look in his eyes. It was really starting to worry me. I poked him in the side and he jumped and smiled a little. "What's wrong Johnny Boy?" He sighed and shrugged. It was starting to tick me off. I wasn't one to beat around the bush. "John if you don't tell me now, I'm gonna throw sand down your pants." That earned a chuckle from him.

"I don't want to ruin any of this so I'm gonna keep my mouth shut," he finally let out. What did he mean?

"Go on..." I said, facing him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I really don't know how to put this," he started.

Oh fuck. He has a girlfriend. I feel like such a fucking idiot.

"Tonight was great. The perfect night. It made me feel different ya know? Like something was finally brought to my attention then I realized it. All of that I felt back then, all of the raw emotions and shit that I put out there was frustration that you weren't around anymore. And now that you're here, I feel at peace. Like I'm sorta complete so to speak. I know it sounds cheesy having a confession hour here but I like you. I've liked you since the day I met you. Yeah I thought love at first sight was bullshit but that day, all of those beliefs went out of the window. Tonight showed that for sure. At dinner it felt great to have someone to sit and enjoy a meal with. And at the club, it was great not getting hit on every 5 minutes by some random girl that knew me just from TV, especially I hope I didn't scare you off by saying all of this. If you want to leave, I'll take you back to Nat's no problem. I'd understand," he said in one breath.

I started to tear up, and that's big coming from me. I crawled up to him and grabbed his face and pulled his forehead to mine before giving him a sweet kiss, nothing too passionate. He pulled me into his lap then smiled.

"I'm really glad you're back Court. You have no idea."

I smiled, "I'm glad I'm back too."

We laid back on the blanket and talked for what it seemed like, for hours until I ultimately fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NEXT UPDATEEEEE. I KNOW JOHN AND COURTNEY GOT TOGETHER PRETTY QUICKLY BUT REMEMBER, THEY HAVE A PAST. I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE THAT FOR SURE. NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**REMEMBER TO READ, SHARE AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER - I OWN NOTHING BUT COURTNEY THE OTHER OCS. ALL OF THE SUPERSTARS, INCLUDING JOHN CENA BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. BUT BOY DO I WISH I DID OWN JOHN...**

Chapter 6

_The end of RAW was over. I had no idea how I was getting home. They didn't even want me to go to the show but I couldn't pass up this opportunity. I had freaking front row tickets, meet and greet and a special shoutout! I hugged myself close with all of my goods under my coat. The house wasn't that far away, about a mile and a half. I began to walk. It was unseasonably cold that night in Houston plus, it's not really safe for a 12 year old to walk the streets alone at night. Who cares though. They haven't come to look for me yet. Oh well, I would an eye out for every little thing going on around me. _

_I was walking along the shops. It was the safer, well lit route back home. Being the klutz I was, I ran into someone big and dropped EVERYTHING. I frantically started picking up while apologizing. I immediately stopped when I saw that tattooed arm. I looked up wide eyed and my jaw dropped. There he was. The Undertaker. _

_"Oh my god.." That was the only thing I could muster up to say to him. He chuckled a little and helped me pick my stuff up. _

_"Did you have a good time tonight?" He asked handing me my stuff. I quickly nodded, still mouth agape. He shook his, "If you keep your mouth open like that, something's gonna fly in it."_

_"I.. uh I'm sorry. I always do this. Sorry to run into you," I said, taking my stuff from him. _

_"It's fine sweetheart. Now why are you out here walking this time of night?" he questioned._

_"I-I'm going home," I stuttered. This man was my idol but he was so scary in person. _

_"Come on, I'll take you home. I can't have a Taker fan walking alone in the dark," he said, motioning to his car. I saw Kane sitting in behind the wheel at that point. Gramma always said not to take rides from strangers but something told me to get in the car. I nodded quickly and he opened the door and let me in the back seat before climbing in the front seat. I told him the address and we were on our way. It seemed like the ride took forever but I felt surprisingly safe with them. I told them a little about myself and how much of a fan I was of them both. It was great. Before I knew it, we were there. I was hesitant to see what behind the door. Taker broke my trance when he opened the car door. I grabbed my stuff and he walked me to the door, ringing the door bell. I heard stumbling then the door swung open. There they were. My caretakers. I refused to call them foster parents. No one should ever treat children the way they treated me. _

_I could smell the alcohol. I closed my eyes before I walked in the door. My skin was tingling, goosebumps raised. I looked back at the door at Taker. I didn't want to go. For some reason I could tell that he knew it. The slammed the door in his face and then turned back to me. _

_"Where the fuck were you? And why the fuck were you with him? I told you that shit was fake!" He screamed at me. _

_I drew back to the stairs but he charged towards me and grabbed my hair. I squealed in reaction. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING GO TO THAT SHIT!" That was when he sent a fist to my face. They never hit me in the face. I cried out in pain as he started pounding at other parts of my body and throwing me into different pieces of furniture and different walls. All of a sudden I heard a loud crash come from the door. He dropped me and charged at whoever busted down the door. My head was spinning and I was in too much pain to try and sit up and see what was going on. I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen and then I was picked up. _

_"Courtney? Courtney wake up! Court wake up!"_

I jumped up covered in sweat. This nightmare was starting to get to me again. That date is coming up again. I looked around and noticed, I wasn't at Nattie's. I looked down and sighed in relief that I still had my clothes on. Drawn by the scent of food, I climbed out of the bed and figured my way to the kitchen. There he was. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning sleepy head," he said to me before kissing me.

"Morning," I said giving him a smile. "So. this is your house..." I walked around the kitchen and peered into some of the other rooms.

"Yup. It's just something I stay in for a couple days a week. Shame that I have the whole place to myself. Only positive thing is I can walk around naked and scratch myself as I please." I laughed and shaked my head. "You're impossible. So... what do we have here?" I questioned looking over to the stove.

"Oh shit!" He ran back to the stove flipping what looked like omelettes. I laughed at him and he turned back with a playful angry look on his face, "Alright then, this one is yours." I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the plate with the already prepared omelette on it and smirked.

After we ate breakfast we sat at the table and talked about everything and anything. I still tried to get my Christmas present out of him but he still didn't tell. This man was hard to crack. After a while I decided that I should get back to Nattie's and pack to fly back home to Houston to pack for the week. As much as I didn't want to leave him, I knew that we would reunite in less that 48 hours.

As soon as I walked into Nattie's house I was bombarded.

"OH MY GOD COURTNEY DID YOU DO IT?!" Nat exclaimed greeting me at the door.

"Do what? Slept? Yes I slept. With John? Nope," I said, sitting on the couch and petting Gizmo.

"Yeah it doesn't look like she slept with him," Beth laughed.

"Is that so?," I said looking at Beth and she laughed. "Actually we had a great time and we kinda made it offical." I covered my ears as they squealed in delight. "YOU GUYS I GET IT BUT I NEED FOR MY EARS TO NOT BLEED RIGHT NOW." I laughed and they hugged me. I told them all about the night and this morning before packing up my stuff and headed to the airport.

All I could think of on the flight was John. I already missed him. I don't even know how I fell for him that hard that fast. I mean I've only been back and in the company for less than a month, yet before that we were really close. Flirting all of the time. I've always been mature for my age, so he didn't notice that I was 16 (almost 17) at first. I sat back and closed my eyes and remembered when I first met him.

_2002-_

_I was running around backstage looking for Gunner. I hate it when that kid hides shit from me. Dad would kill me if he got into anymore trouble. I know I went around the arena atleast twice and found myself in catering. I shook my head and just grabbed a cookie and some juice and sat at a table. It was mostly quiet since the show was going on. _

_I was too wrapped up on thinking about my next dance recital to hear someone walk up and wave his hand infront of me. I nearly jumped out of my damn seat. After I could focus on the person before me, I thought I wet my panties. This guy was GORGEOUS. Yeah I've had a few guys hit on me before back here but this guy, I would BEG for him to hit on me. Those sweet blue eyes staring at me. That smirk. And my God those dimples! 'I'm in heaven' I thought to myself. _

_"Excuse me, considering we're the only two people in here, mind if I join you?" he asked. I just nodded and gestured to the chair across from me and he sat down and began to eat his sandwich. I smiled adn sipped my juice before I decided to speak. _

_"I'm sorry. My-," we said in unison and then busted out laughing. _

_"That's too funny," I said. _

_"Yeah," He laughed again. "My name is John."_

_"Courtney," I replied. "What are ya here for?" I said taking a bite out of my cookie._

_"Debut match tonight. Time to make a name for myself," He stated confidently. I laughed at his confidence. One thing I saw a lot was of guys here to make a name for themselves and be fired or put on the jobber list in a matter of months. _

_"Awesome. I'll watch," I said, giving him a little bit of positivity. "Where are you from?" I asked, trying to get to know about him a little more._

_"West Newbury, Mass. Bout a few hours from Boston," he said with a half-full mouth. "You?" _

_"Houston," I said proudly with my little accent. It drew a little chuckle out of him. We were laughing about different things and getting to know each other better before a stagehand called out for him._

_"Sorry to cut it short. I'll see you later right?" He said throwing the trash away. _

_"Yeah. I'm here all of the time walking around all of the time," I said walking him to the gorilla position. _

_"Alright. This is my stop," he said before he started warming up a little. I watched Kurt on the monitor running his mouth as usual. He was such a goof but an amazing guy. He goes on about he's the best and none of the guys in the back aren't better than him and challenges any of the guys in the back to a match. All of a sudden I hear the sound of popping buttons and there he is in his gear. 'LOOK AT HIS ASS!' I screamed to myself. _

_"Alright Cena go ahead out," the stagehand said and John gave me a quick wink before going through the curtain. I quickly turned back to monitor and watched him stride down to the ring and get right in Kurt's face. _

_"And who the hell are you?" Kurt demanded._

_"I'm John Cena," John said with a smirk. _

I was awakened by the feeling of the plane landing. I smiled and stretched my arms. I couldn't wait to see him again.


End file.
